Betrayer, Backstabber
by xCall Me Jennay
Summary: Gale is in love with Katniss. Katniss is in love with Peeta. Gale wants Katniss to himself, blinded by his rage, he goes to President Snow to rip them apart. KATxPEET
1. Confusion

**A/N - Hi ! This is my first FanFiction. I revised this chapter and replaced my original chapter. I didn't like it. Please don't be mean! xD; I tried to do the best I could. I'm sorry it's so short!**

* * *

><p>I rise early at dawn, while it's still dark, and the world is still sleeping. Prim is snoozing next to me, so I try to get out of bed without disrupting her. I readjust the blankets up to her chin. Prim loves squirming in her sleep, I think, giggling. I pull up my hunting boots, swing on my father's jacket, and clutch my game bag, smiling eagerly to myself. Today, I go hunting with Gale for the first time since I went to the Capitol for the Games and the Victory Tour. It's one of those special days that he doesn't have to work in that cruel coal mine. I want this day to be unforgettable. I walk out of the lavish house that the Capitol has designed for the victors of District 12. The cool wind of autumn hits my face, I smile at the primroses my mother had planted in the front yard, just for Prim herself, swaying gently in the wind.<p>

I stop by the bakery to get a loaf of bread for Gale and me. I tug the door to the bakery open and a clear, cheerful tinkling fills my ears. I walk over and pick out the hearty bread filled with nuts that Peeta threw me that cold, rainy day. Why does everything remind me of Peeta? I mentally facepalm. I bring it to the counter, and speaking of Peeta, he's standing right there, watching me. I clear my throat and place a coin on the wood counter, in front of Peeta. I just stare at the shiny coin. "Um thanks, hi Katniss." He says, shifting uncomfortably. Peeta takes the coin then looks down at my choice of bread. I give a quick glance at his eyes. I see longing and… hope? My eyes find the counter. "You're welcome, Peeta." I whisper, his name seems so strange on my tongue now, ever since we got to District 12, I haven't said one word to him until now. I try to avoid eye contact because I just can't stand to look at his eyes. The sadness and pain in his beautiful blue eyes would haunt me for the rest of the day, so instead, I gently place the bread in my game bag, and turn around, and leave. I scramble over to the fence, in a hurry to enter the woods. But even before I slide through the fence, my eyes catch a beautiful light orange color in the sky and I find myself turning. The sun is just rising, it's a beautiful sight. One that Peeta would love, I think to myself. I quickly get rid of that thought, I shouldn't be thinking of Peeta at all anymore. The Victory Tour is over, so why still be "in love" with him? With a shake of my head, I slip under the fence and the pressure of the world is lifted from my shoulders. I run at a steady pace, to the little shed in the middle of the woods. Our secret little place. The red and yellow leaves fly beneath my feet. My braid soars behind me, trying to keep up with me. When I stop in front of the shed, breathe into the fresh, exhilarating air, and look around at the trees that aren't covered in a layer of coal, I know the woods is the only place I can truly be me. Katniss Everdeen.

I silently enter the shed and find Gale prodding at a fire with a stick. I stalk over, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. Before I can poke him in the back, he jumps and embraces me in a warm hug, then pulls me down to sit next to him near the fire. "Hey Catnip," Gale grins. "Didn't think I heard you? I've been with you for so long, trust me Catnip, I know everything about you," He gives me that signature smirk. "I'm glad I have you back now. All to myself, right? Let's go hunting all day, to make up for your absence!" My eyes light up at that last part. "Absolutely! That sounds delightful, but let's eat breakfast first, shall we?" I wave the loaf of bread with an untold story in front of his face.

We eat the loaf without rush, the whole time I think about that day Peeta threw me the bread. Gale helps me up and I give him a weak smile. "What's wrong Catnip? You look worried." His brows furrow. "Nothing!" I rush. "You know, know that I think about it, you're not a bad liar. You're a_ really_ bad liar. So tell me, what's wrong, Katniss?" Gale questions. My eyes grow wide. You can't tell Gale! My mind hisses at me. I whip around and run with all my might, but he catches my wrist, holding me back. He spins me around, to face him. Gale's lips crash against mine. I'm baffled for a second, but get my act together, and push him away with all the strength I can muster up. "Gale! _Stop._ I don't want this." I whisper, cautiously backing away from him.

He looks pained. Then his face darkens, as if something in his mind clicked, figured out something distressing. "It's because of Peeta Mellark, isn't it?" He cries, looking at me with anger and frustration. "You love him. It's so obvious, Katniss. You can't hide it. Don't try to hide it. Go to him. Replace me with him." He turns, his back to me, and runs in quick strides back to District 12. I sprint after him, but Gale is just too fast for me and finally, I see him disappear from my sight, into the woods. My legs give out, I fall to my knees, tears flowing down my face. Do I love Peeta Mellark? Or do I love Gale Hawthorne?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! :) More chapters will be out later!<strong>


	2. Confession

**A/N - Hi ! I'm back with more!xxx :) Do you guys like KatxPeet or KatxGale better? Just wodering? Lalala. I can't wait to see the movie. I didn't see it yet. NOOO! My friend said it was boring. I was like omg. Talk to the hand sister. xD Jk. I'm so weird... I kinda like this chapter, I hope you do too! Love Peetaaaaa ! and CATO! omg. /faint**

**Btw, Thanks for those 2 special people who reviewed. I felt really good after I read the reviews! I was like, what if no one likes it? i Love you! :)**

* * *

><p>I sit in the shed, letting silent tears slide down my face while I blankly glare into the ashes of the fire Gale made hours ago. "How dare he say I love Peeta Mellark… How. Dare. He! HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! WHO IS HE TO SAY I LOVE PEETA?" I wail deafeningly, my voice echoes throughout the forest, scaring off possibly all nearby game. I feel so lonely and cold here by myself, without Gale's warm presence. "Why did Peeta have to come and turn and flip my world upside down?" Then my mind drifts to Peeta. How handsome he is, his perfect blonde hair, his beautiful blue eyes, he's probably the only person that's come that close to perfection. Oh what the heck, he <em>is <em>perfect. Wait, what am I talking about? I growl at myself, I shouldn't be drooling over Peeta, I don't have time for that, also, he's the one who got me into this mess! Well, he did save my life, countless times… I groan in frustration, one side of me yelling for me to get away from Peeta, the other falling head over heels for him. I jump to my feet, swipe up my game bag from frigid cement floor, and stride over to my precious bow and arrows, hidden in a hollow stump, a few yards behind the shed, hidden behind trees and bushes, it's almost impossible to detect, I slowly slide off the water-proof covering on top of my equipment. It feels so comforting and natural to have my bow in hand, I was born to use the bow. I stealthily weave deep into the woods, shooting down squirrels, rabbits, and even 2 plump turkey on the way to check Gale's snares. I am fearless today. I gather 8 rabbits, a beaver, and 15 fish from the snares. I'm on fire today. That's where my name probably comes from. The Girl on Fire. Get it? I give myself a mental slap. No time for cheesy jokes right now, Katniss! I smile though, deliciously happy at the large haul I had today. There's no need to collect greens or strawberries today. It would've been a perfect day, if Gale had stayed, if I haven't have brought the bread.

I enter a beautiful green clearing with many flowers and autumn leaves scattered literally everywhere, some piles as high up as my ankle. The clearing isn't too far from the district, though it's not really close, either. This is where Gale and I were before the Reaping Day I got picked. The trees here don't tower over me, as they do in the deeper part of the forest, although the view is breath-taking. It's at the edge of the section of the forest Gale and I hunt in. It's quite spacious, but the edge is a cliff, though it's not very high, though not very low, overlooking vast forests, that have taken on the colors of autumn, trickling streams, hidden lakes, and the most beautiful, is a waterfall thundering with mighty roars. I've never had an exceptional excuse to go there. I brush aside leaves and make a large area clear of leaves and lay out my haul onto the soft ground, humming a quiet tune to the wind. The sun is still shining brightly in the sky, accompanied by fluffy white clouds. I'd guess it was about 2 o' clock. I count the animals, according to species : 14 rabbits, 9 squirrels, 15 fish, 1 beaver, 2 turkeys. "Wow. There's almost too much today." I grin widely to myself. I inhale through my nose deeply, expecting the sweet aroma of flowers, but I swear, I smell bread. Next thing I know, a ruffling comes from the bushes behind me. The two things that comes to mind are Gale, or Peacekeepers. Fear shoots through my body, but I manage to whirl around towards the noise, aiming my bow, ready to let it fly. My hands slightly tremble. "Wait! Please, Katniss! I-It's just me." A familiar voice squeaks from the bushes. I do not lower my bow, afraid of the person being a peacekeeper, and instead clench my jaw. "Then show yourself." I snap. The bushes part, and cautiously, the perfect boy with blonde hair and blue eyes hops out from behind, holding a pencil and a leather sketchbook, with a small, uncertain smile glued onto his face. It looks like if he's asking for permission to smile. I feel my tense body relax at the sight of Peeta, and lower my bow. "What are you doing out here?" I say in a hushed voice, utterly dumbfounded. I know no one will hear us, but Peeta, or any other merchant, has never been outside of District 12. Period. He looks down at his feet and shrugs his shoulders. "I miss you so much Katniss. I come out here thinking maybe I'll run into you. Just the thought of, by chance, meeting you in the woods was worth a shot. I can't really talk to you in 12. And you're not really _you_ in the district." His cheeks turn pink, embarrassed. A smile twitches at the corners of my mouth. I dash over to Peeta and jump into his arms. We crash to the ground, giggling. The notebook and pencil clatter far away from us, long forgotten. Red, yellow, and orange leaves scatter everywhere. I hug Peeta and snuggle into his chest, tears brimming my eyes, slightly wetting his shirt. I sniff into his shirt, trying to hold back the rest of my tears that are threatening to spill over. Hmm, well, that's why I smelled bread. "I missed you too Peeta. I realized something without you're comforting words and affectionate actions," My words come out a rushed, muffled mess into his shirt. "I… l-love-" I stutter, even though I'm certain I love Peeta. Just when I think he didn't hear my below-a-whisper confession, he lifts my head up, holds a finger up to my lips, and kisses me gently. "I know how hard it is to confess your love for someone," He starts gently. "I couldn't even talk to you for _years! _I know how you feel, so it's okay. I just want to let you know, I've loved you more than the world for a long time now, Miss Katniss Everdeen. I'd go to the ends of the world and beyond, just for you." His blue eyes sparkle with admiration, love, and truth. That's when my tears spilled, when I truly knew I loved Peeta Mellark with all my heart, when I truly knew with him, everything was going to be okay. "I love you." I murmur over and over. He hugs me tighter and strokes my hair lovingly. I lift up my head and get lost in his eyes. His face inches closer to mine and I close my eyes. We're an inch apart, when I hear a low growl. My head snaps towards the direction, and I see crazed, grey eyes full of envy and malice, messy black hair, and a pair of clenched fists.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG SUSPENSEEE.<strong>

**Do Peet or Kat seem OOC? I'm not very good at writing O:**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**R&R xx**


	3. Not Chapter 3 LOL

**Updaaate ! – Hi guys! I won't be updating this story as much as my other story, Marvelous. Check it out! :) I'm going to be updating it like crazy. And I love writing it, because I fell HEAD OVER HEELS FOR MARVEL! No more Peeta for me! XD Ehh, and this will probably just be sloppy nonsense. I'm sorry lol. I enjoy writing Marvelous. But. Iunno. I might update this story every week or 2. Thanks 3 Love you guys! :)**


End file.
